The Remarkable Adventures of Katniss and Peeta
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Takes place during the reunion in book one after that it's my story line. Katniss's and Peeta's life together after the games. It's a lot better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Hi, this is my first time writing a Hunger Games fanfiction so let me know what you think. I haven't read the second or third book so don't spoil it for me please. This takes place after the first book ends, during the reunion. Enjoy.

I don't own anything… sadly…

It wasn't until I saw that curtain move that I felt relaxed. Knowing Peeta was on the other side of it made me calm. Something changed over the games, something changed in me. I didn't have much time to dwell on my thought because I was rushed out and onto the stage. I stared at the crowed in disbelief that I was actually here. I snapped out of my trance when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Peeta.

Once I saw him I ran to him and hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss. I knew I had to do this for presentation, but it wasn't just that; I wanted to kiss him. I felt right. Being in his arms, I felt safe after almost dying a couple of time, I felt safe in Peeta's arms. I was vaguely aware of the crowd or Ceasar tapping his shoulder. Peeta just pushed him off with his arm. Who knows how long we were kissing until Haymitch interrupted. We walked hand in hand until we got to the victors couch.

It was a loveseat, perfect for two. Even though I was practically sitting on his lap, I saw Haymitch's expression and curled into Peeta. I took off my shoes and stuck them in the corner of the loveseat. Peeta put his arm around me and the butterflies in my stomach calmed.

"You two are adorable." Ceasar said then went into the intro for the video that we were about to watch.

The highlights of the hunger games. Most of them were of Peeta, even the headshake he gave me at the beginning. There was him leading the careers away from me, him staying up all night watching me the night of the tracker jackers, him fight Cato, him whispering my name at night and in the mud when he was sleeping. Wow, he did a lot for me. Then the showed some of me. There was my running away from the fire, me with Rue, Rue dying in my arms then me singing to her. Also there was me when I called out Peeta's name and ran looking for him, the look of total hurt on my face when I found him in the mud. Then when I nursed him back, our first kiss, and us at the end.

I did look like I loved him.

I wasn't even acting then. Hhmm.

Then Ceasar did President Snow's introduction. Crap. I immediately curled more into Peeta like it was a reflex. Peeta gave me a reassuring squeeze.

Does he know what I know?

President Snow came out with one crown. One. Looks of confusion swept across the crowd. The confusion turned into realization when he tugged at the crown and it turned in two. Peeta got the first half, I got the second. When he put the crown on me, I noticed something in his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it didn't seem pleasant.

After the ceremony Peeta and I left the stage together holding hands, not two seconds when we got backstage were we whisked apart. I stared after him as he did the same. Peeta was the only thing that kept me calm.

That night when everyone was asleep I slipped out of my room. After hours of tossing and turning I gave up, I needed to relax. I knew of only one thing to relax me. I walked to his room and quietly knocked.

When he opened the door I saw a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" His sleepy voice made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh God, what have I become?

"I couldn't sleep." I said shortly. Suddenly realizing I didn't have a plan.

"Ok…" Peeta said not really knowing what to do.

"I thought that maybe… since we didn't see a lot of each other yet that maybe we could…" I trailed off not knowing what I was going to say, but knowing what I wanted.

Peeta opened the door wider for me to come in and I was grateful he knew where I was going. I smiled and gave him a tiny hug. I didn't feel awkward giving him a hug. I've already kissed him, hugged him, loved him in public so this was normal. It felt so right.

I got butterflies when I realized we were fully alive. We both cuddled up in his bed and it was the best sleep that I could remember in a long time, even before the games.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door woke me up. I looked around and noticed my room was different. Did they change it? I know I was tired last night but I think I would remember the room looking completely different. I remembered what happened when I tried to sit up but was restricted my something strong.

Peeta.

His arm was around me and it felt so good. The knocking soon woke Peeta up too and I was met by his amazing blue eyes. "Hi." I whispered. "Hi." He whispered back. We sat in silence for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Peeta have you seen Katni-," Effie was cut off by the sight of us. Me, in Peeta's bed. Peeta's arm around me. It didn't look good. "Katniss," Effie regained her composure. "I was looking for you. It's time for breakfast then after Haymitch and I are going to going to help you with your interviews. Both of your interviews. You will be interviewed separately then together. Now, go look presentable and be at breakfast in 10 minutes." Effie said quickly then left.

"I think we might have freaked her out a bit." I commented and turned back to Peeta whose arm was still around me. We were two; maybe tree, inches apart and I could see everything on his adorable face. Adorable? Where did that come from…

"Maybe just a little," Peeta smirked and his gaze lingered on me for a moment longer then what friends should be looking. "We better get going or someone else is going to coming in." Peeta sighed.

"Yeah," I replied but just stayed there, fully taking him in. How his eyes glisten in the morning sunlight, his messy blonde hair, and his muscles. I haven't noticed he was shirtless before. Effie really got the wrong idea. I'm sure I didn't look any better with my knotted hair, oversized t-shirt, and the fact I was in Peeta's bed. I sighed and slowly moved up. "Time to do the walk of shame." I joked and he chuckled.

"So, how many people will know by the time we eat breakfast?" Peeta asked. I put my index finger to my chin in a mock think expression.

"I'm guessing half to all of them." I replied.

"Sounds about right." Peeta said as we stood in front of his door.

"Look Peeta," I stared looking into his amazing eyes, which looked like they were bracing themselves for rejection. "Thanks for last night, I really appreciate it." I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek then made my get way.

After I put my hair in a braid and dressed my self in jeans and normal sized t-shirt, I went to face everyone. Peeta was already at the table along with everyone else. The only empty seat was next to Peeta so I quietly sat down. My breakfast plate consisted of waffles, hash browns, eggs, and toast. This is a lot of food. I looked up and noticed pretty much everyone looking at me and Peeta even the Avox girl. Yep, everyone knew.

If you think about it, it's quite stupid. We didn't even do anything. We slept _next_ to each other, and there's nothing wrong with that. Then I stared think about Prim. If I saw her sleeping _next_ to someone, yeah, I'd be mad. That's my sister I have a right to be mad. These people have no right to have any interest with what happens between Peeta and I.

I was about to tell them to my their business when a heard a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice. "Prim!" I squealed when I saw her. I ran over to her and my mother and gave them hugs. Seeing them made everything surreal.

"What about me?" A masculine voice said behind me.

"Gale!" I said happily and threw my arms around his neck and felt him chuckle. It wasn't the same as when I hugged Peeta. I tried to pull away but Gale kept me in his bare hug, but he wouldn't let me. My eyes met with Peeta's and I saw a little bit of hurt, but he quickly went back to chatting with his family. This hug was going on for too long. "Okay, Gale, I think we've been hugging long enough." I pried myself away from his grip then walked back over to my breakfast, next to Peeta.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked them a bit confused; I didn't think I would see them until I got back to district 12.

"They are doing interview with families and friends too, so the audience gets the full effect or something." Prim said taking a bit of my eggs as I bit into my toast. I smiled at how normal she was right now. I could use normal.

"So are you gonna do their wardrobe too?" I asked Cinna.

"Yes, I am." Cinna responded with a smile. I smiled back the turned back to my mother, Prim, and Gale.

"Cinna's the best." I tell them. I look over to Peeta and his family. His dad, who I recognize immediately, was still giving him a hug. His brothers were smiling fondly at him, as was his mother. I flashed back to the night where Peeta saved my life. I remember the cold look I received when she saw me in her trashcans. I can't help but judge a little. They noticed me looking at them and introduced myself.

"I'm Katniss." I say and give them a smile.

"Wendy." His mother says with a look that says her thoughts are other places.

"James." Says the brother who looks at least three older than Peeta. Louis is the brother's name that's about Peeta and my age. His dad's name was Tim. They all seem nice enough.

Peeta introduced himself to my family and Gale. My mother and Prim took nicely to him, Gale seemed a bit off. My mother expressed how grateful she was to Peeta for all that he's done for me. I see him blushing a little bit and that makes me smile, Peeta is cute when he blushes.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was hard work." Gale says in a cold tone and I shot daggers at him.

"Gale, Peeta didn't have to do any of what he did. If it wasn't for him I might not even be here right now." I tell Gale with an icy tone. I don't why I got all defensive but it felt so natural to be protective over Peeta, like it's a reflex.

We ate most of breakfast with polite chitchat but nothing too heavy; we weren't ready for that yet.

When I was in my dressing room waiting for Cinna to bring me my clothes I'm finally alone. I haven't been alone since last night when I couldn't sleep, but this alone was different. Last night was an awkward 'I'm out of my element' restless alone. This alone was peaceful and calming, nothing like last night.

I think about everything that has happened to me. From the time the called Prim's name to when Peeta and I almost ate the berries. I can't quite wrap my head around the fact that it actually happened. The one thing that's given me comfort was Peeta. From the very beginning when we were at our stands and Peeta gave me that nod that said no. He didn't have any reason to help me, and I feel a little bad about being suspicious of him. Peeta hasn't done anything to make me doubt him. I also think about when they announce that two people from the same district could win. How I immediately ran for Peeta, and what I felt when I saw him lying there in the mud. Also how worried I was when I saw he was hurt and how I wanted to help him. My train of though it interrupted when Cinna comes in.

Cinna is unusually quiet as he helps me put the dress on. It's a simple dress, red at the top the slowly moves down to yellow at the bottom, when I move it does give the impression of flames. It's less eccentric then his other dresses but it's still breathtaking. It's silky and smooth and somewhat seductive. I can't take the silence anymore so I break it.

"Cinna what's gotten you so quiet?" I ask, it's only us in the room so we can speak freely.

"Did you really sleep with Peeta last night? It's okay, I mean I get it. You find him attractive and vice versa but I just think it's a little soon. I get that he saved your life and everything but how well do you know him?" Cinna responded. Whoa, I was not expecting that.

"I didn't sleep with him, yes technically I did, but we did indeed sleep. There was no sex of any kind once so ever." I tell him, it's sweet how he looks out for me.

"Okay, I believe you. It's just that everyone says you guys are hooking up and I just wanted to make sure your still virginal." Cinna smiles which makes me smile.

"When you say everyone, does that include my family and Gale?" I ask suddenly nervous, I never thought of them finding out.

"As far as I know no, but I could be wrong. I saw them talking to Effie outside and you know how she can be," Cinna informed me and I sighed. That's not good. "Come on, it's almost show time." Cinna took my hand and led me to the backstage area where Peeta was standing talking to Haymitch.

"Alright, so this is going amazing so far, so keep it up. I want you guys to be in full on couple mode, which shouldn't be a problem but still, you two are in love. Flaunt it; be that annoying couple that shows too much PDA, use every sickly sweet pet name you can think of. All right?" Haymitch said then walked away. Peeta and I were standing by the entrance to the set. It was quiet but comfortable which was unusual for me. Peeta grabbed my hand slowly, like he was scared I'd pull away, but I didn't. He was soothing the butterflies that were starting to flurry in my stomach.

I noticed Prim and Gale over by the snack table talking. While, Prim was talking, Gale was looking at Peeta and me with a look I couldn't quite place. I don't know why Gale isn't too fond of Peeta; you'd think he'd at least try to be nice to the person who saved his best friends life. It was weird for Gale to be acting this way to anyone. Usually he tried to be friendly even to the snobby rich kids who he hated, so why is Peeta different? I didn't have much time to think because Peeta and I were getting whisked away to do our interview.

**Authors Note**

So, this chapter is a little longer than the last. I didn't realize how short it read till it was already published. I hope you like this chapter, I know this are moving a little bit slow but it will pick up soon. Thank you! I don't own anything.

-Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked on to the interview stage hand in hand, it felt different than last time. Maybe because we weren't in front of a live audience, or maybe it was because I new after this it meant that I wouldn't have to worry about dying, or maybe it was because Peeta was here with me. Caesar was in his normal extravagant attire and a smile on his face, this so familiar and different at the same time. Peeta and I walked over to the loveseat that they had for us and when we sat down I immediately curled up to him.

"May I just say how cute you two are together, I'm glad you two got to win. What's in store for you two in the future? You defied all odds and both came out of the Hunger Games, you won the hearts of all of Panem, is there anything else?" Caesar asked curiously.

"Well, if things keep going the way they are now, I think we'll be together for quite sometime." Peeta said with a smile and slight blush. I'll let him do most of the talking, I wouldn't want to mess up and have President Snow after us.

"Oh? Is that wedding bells that I hear?" Caesar said with a smile. We both blushed at this comment.

"Who know, you never know what's going to happen in the future. I can only hope to as fortunate to marry Katniss, I loved her ever since I laid eyes on her." Peeta said and look me in the eyes, now it was my time to talk.

"If things are as wonderful as they are now down the line, I can only assume that we'd get married." I said smiling, as I said this a warm feeling washed through me. What's up with all these feelings lately? Must be PMS.

"Well I can tell you all of Panem and I are rooting for you guys to stay together. Now, Peeta, lets talk about you for a minute…" Caesar spoke but I dazed off. I looked around the set taking it all in, the last time I'll be here. I took in the backdrop, the light, the camera crew and everything else. I saw a tiny part of backstage from where I was seated. I could see Gale and Prim, I still couldn't place what look was on Gale's face. It looked like…jealousy? Desire? Protectiveness? Longing? Maybe a mixture, I just couldn't quite place it.

I was taken out of my train of thought by a voice. Peeta was saying my name and shaking me lightly. I jumped a little and blushed. Peeta had a small smile on his face and spoke with amusement. "Katniss, Caesar asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry, what was it?" I asked embarrassed.

"That moment when you sang to Rue was touching, why did you do it?" Caesar asked and the mood suddenly changed. It went from lighthearted embarrassment to a serious solemn mood.

"I did it to say goodbye. It was terrible that she died and I feel awful that I let it happen when I know I could have stopped it. I did it to show respect to her and to her family. I felt horrible knowing that somewhere her family was weeping for her." I replied looking him dead in the eye to show how sincere I was. My eyes flickered to Peeta and he knew.

He knew what I left out. Peeta knew that I felt out the part where I did it to show the Capitol that they don't own me, that I'm more than just a piece in their game. He knew because he told me. He made me realize that I could be my own person in the arena. He understood that; he understood that better than anybody.

After that the interview didn't last long. A few questions to me, a few more to Peeta. The interview it self wasn't bad. Most of it had a lightfullness to it, with serious questions thrown in every now and again. After a good half hour Peeta and I left the stage, hand in hand.

Backstage everyone was busy. Haymitch and Effie were discussing something serious in private and they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. I have no idea where my family was, or Peeta's for that matter, and all the crewmembers were hustling around doing something. I looked at Peeta and he looked at me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Peeta asked me and I shook my head yes. He led us out the door and into the hallway. The silence between us was comforting and relaxing. I looked down at our joined hands and that warm feeling came back. I looked up and noticed we were headed towards the roof. I smiled as I thought of the last time we were on a roof. He looked so cute in the moonlight; and I couldn't help but admire how he so easily accepted his fate.

When we were on the roof Peeta turned and looked at me. I gave him a small smile looked into his eyes. They were so…blue. The sun shown on them perfectly that they would make any girl swoon. His blonde fell in his eyes and I pushed it away, s slight blush fell upon his cheeks.

"Your family seems nice." I said to him, breaking the silence. Peeta smiled at my attempt at conversation.

"My dad is, and my brothers are okay, but my mom is…different. She always wanted a girl, but when she got me she was disappointed. It's like at times she doesn't even care," Peeta stated with a sad look on his face, how could anyone not care for Peeta? He's, He's…He's Peeta. He's so sweet and so caring; it's impossible not to care for him. "Like when I was in first grade, my dad was on a business trip, and I was coming for from school but my friend convinced me to hang out with him. I did, it took some convincing cause I didn't want my mom to worry. I was gone all day because when I got home it was dark. My mom didn't even realize I was gone. At first I was happy because I wasn't going to get in trouble and she didn't figure it out; then it hit me, she didn't care I was gone. I could've been gone all night to and she wouldn't have noticed. I cried myself to sleep that night." Peeta finished, his eyes getting watery, as I'm sure mine are. I gave him a hug, which took him by surprise. Who know how long we stood there it must have been a few minutes, or maybe seconds, but we pulled away too soon.

We slowly pulled apart and just stoop there. A mere few inches away. I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward ever so slightly as did he. Our lips came together in a slow kiss. Peeta's arms pulled me close and I couldn't help but notice how perfect this was.

We kissed for a few more minutes, and probably who have for a few more, if a loud sound didn't pull us apart. That loud sound was Gale.

Gale with a pissed of expression.


End file.
